I Could Die
by AccentFetish
Summary: Happy birthday Mind Shadow, this is the story you asked for!


Happy birthday Mind-Shadow, here is your one-shot. It's a few days early but whatever.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto… Tee hee that would be weird if I did.

"An A-rank mission all to yourself?!" "That is so cool Sasuke!" "Congratulations." "Ah!" Naruto fumed. "That is so not fair! How come Sasuke- bastered gets a supper cool dangerous mission and not me?!"

Kakashi just patted the blonde on the head absent mindedly while still reading his book. "Well maybe you should have thought first before burning all of the Hokage's sake."

The blonde chuckled remembering the event in question. "Well she shouldn't be drinking on the job anyways!" Sasuke just stood their, feeling extremely annoyed with all the people around him.

He got a mission, big deal. That didn't give people the right to annoy him more then usual. "Are you scarred?" Sakura suddenly asked him, looking up with those large green eyes which showed fear for him.

"No." His emotionless response seemed to make the pink haired girl fall right over. 'Ahhh! He's so blunt!' Her inner self took a moment to calm down then with an over enthusiastic finger jab declared how she would win Sasuke for the millionth time that day so far.

Naruto was standing there with his arms resting behind his neck in their usual place. "YEAH RIGHT! YOU'RE PROBABLY SO SCARRED YOU'RE ABOUT TO SHIT YOURSELF ANY SECOND NOW!"

Sasuke glared at his teammate. "Do I look like a person who would be scarred? I wasn't aware I had idiotic spiky blonde hair with stupid little whiskers on my face."

Naruto began to fume. "YOU BASTERED! THEY'RE BIRTH-MARKS!!!" The black haired boy mumbled whatever and looked to the side as his teammate continued to yell. A man was feeding his cat some fish. A woman was getting undressed with the window open and winked at him. A little boy was about to fall and scrape his knee. He turned his head back and Naruto was still talking. 'This place is so predictable.'

"So Sasuke, you're not scarred at all?" Kakashi asked, finally finding the conversation interesting enough to put down his book for, if only for just a moment.

The Uchiha glared at his teacher. "No." 'Why the hell would I be scarred of a mission? I'm not five… Or Sakura.' He smirked a little on the inside but really didn't find himself that amusing

. "Are you so sure about that?" The pink haired girl asked softly. "I mean… You could… You could…" "Die." Naruto added the last part of her sentence with his normal grin earning him a slap.

"I didn't mean it that way!" "Shut-up Naruto, Sasuke's about to talk." He received another blow to the head sending him to the ground, where he stayed mumbling things incoherently. "Humph, like I care."

Kakashi grinned. "Of course you do. I mean you've never actually kissed a GIRL before let alone fulfilled your avenger life- style and you could die tomorrow, or today even. The life of a ninja is a very uncertain one. But then again you could easily be killed by a falling tree or being hit by lighting."

The Uchiha just continued glaring. "Go read your porn." He mumbled before heading off in the direction of his apartment. "WAIT SASUKE!" He could hear the less annoying of his two team-mates call after him.

Sasuke, being the kind and generous person he was, actually stopped and waiting for her to catch up. "What do you want?" He asked rather rudely to the pink haired girl.

She blushed a bit and swallowed hard on the lump in her throat. "Um… Well… I was just wondering if what Kakashi said was true. You've never kissed a girl before?" Her cheeks turned the color of her hair. He mentally scolded the girl for acting so out-of-character while around him as always. .

"I believe that that is none of his or your concern. Now I'm going home, so stop following me." As he began to walk away he heard her sniffle a few tears. 'Pathetic.' He growled in his mind, not feeling guilty at all.

But as he continued to walk, Sasuke began to think about what that "pathetic" girl and his teacher had said. Their words kept going through his mind like a broken record.

'What exactly have I done so far to make a mark on this world? I might as well not have been born.' He thought angrily. 'I haven't avenged my clan. I haven't become a great and powerful ninja like Kakashi… If I die tomorrow… That would be it. No one would even remember me in a few years.'

That last though made him angrier then before and he punched the tree next to him, making a large dent in its trunk. _"I mean you've never actually kissed a GIRL before," _He twitched. _"You've never kissed a girl before?"_

Sasuke took in a large breath to calm himself down. As he slowly released the breath he made a resolution. 'I'm going to make an impact on someone before the night is over, so they'll never forget me no matter what.'

That's when he saw her. She was walking along the side of the street with a few different books piled in her arms. It was obvious that she was going to the library. Sasuke smirked. 'This is going to be easier then I thought.'

He followed her in secret, making sure not to be seen by anyone. He wanted to observe her a bit more before acting. Sasuke was a good ninja, he thought before he acted.

She entered the large old building, which was filled to the brim with books and scrolls of all kinds. A few minuets after she entered he went in, trying to place some distance in-between them just in case someone was watching.

He entered the dark building. There was a flash of movement in the corner of his eye. 'Got you.' He followed the movement but then he heard foot-steps in the opposite direction.

There was movement coming from all over the large room he soon realized. The placed seemed so deserted otherwise. 'What are you doing?' He wondered as he began his search through the sea of shelves, books, and dust.

He began scaling the bookshelves, looking through the areas in which the books were currently missing from. He soon found her sitting at a table with an even larger pile of books then before in front of her.

He froze when he noticed what she was reading at the moment. It was his medical report. She was marking certain pages that she was finding most helpful to her medical research.

It was either fate, a coincidence, or his own ambition but he didn't care. He was even more eager now then he was before. He wanted to make his mark on the world and he wanted to live on in this girl's mind, if only this one girl.

"Hinata." He spoke her name slightly after moving somewhere where she could see him back. She looked startled to see him their, standing before her. She had been so focused on her studying she hadn't even noticed his presence.

"S-S-S-Sasuke!" She squeaked a bit out of nervousness. The Uchiha had always put her on edge. She expected him to glare at her and say something rude but instead he smirked a little. 'This is going to be fun.'

Using his ninja speed he disappeared and reappeared, their faces only centimeters apart. She blushed, in a few moments he knew she would snap and try and get away but a few moments was all he needed.

A seductive smile played on his lips right before he brought them down on hers. He wrapped his strong arms around her body and deepened the kiss. Her mind was completely blank as she just stood there doing nothing.

After deciding that the kiss had lasted long enough to keep him in her mind forever he slowly moved his head away from hers. His lips felt cold from the room and decided to steal a few quick kisses to prolong the cold if just a little and then parted for good.

Hinata's reaction was typical of the incredibly shy heiress although he never actually believed people when they had said she fainted when getting too close to Naruto. She had indeed fainted but there was no Naruto in sight. He felt great satisfaction.

Sasuke found himself smiling for real as he picked her small body up and placed her down on a clear table nearby. 'Maybe I should have tried this kissing thing sooner if it could get a girl to react as… as… Cute as this.'

Never having said or even thought the word cute before Sasuke surprised himself. He looked down at the unconscious girl and gently moved some of the hair from off her face.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and groggily sat upwards. She was in the hospital? 'I don't remember coming here.' She thought to herself, eyes still adjusting to the blindingly white room.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" A very familiar voice yelled out. She was surprised to see an orange blob with yellow hair grinning at her from the side of her bed. "N-N-Naruto?" She asked confused, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"I found you in the library last night when I was looking for Sasuke- bastered but he had already gone off on his mission." She nodded her head slowly. That made sense but she still didn't know why she had been in a condition to be "found" in the first place.

"OH YEAH! I found this note folded up next to you! Don't worry, I didn't read it…" In a quiet voice that she couldn't hear he added, "Because Sakura said she's poison all the ramen in Konoha if I did."

"T-Thank you N-N-Naruto." She told him quietly taking the piece of paper from him, blushing fiercely at the slight contact of their skin. Her eyes widened as she read the note and soon, she had fainted once more, remembering.

"_I could die."_

I hope you like it! I really, really do! Of course if you don't, feel free to go on and tell me, I don't mind. Please review!


End file.
